


Danganronpa One-Shot Book!

by irlmakotonaegi



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Multi, Oneshot, danganronpa oneshots, i have no idea what to write myself so maybe someone can give me something, i’m begging, oneshots, please, yuh please give me something i am extremely bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmakotonaegi/pseuds/irlmakotonaegi
Summary: The first chapter is just you guys giving me one-shot suggestions!PLEASE NO SMUT !! it makes me uncomfortable.This is for the main three Danganronpa games. I have not played the third one, but i know basically everything about it.You can give me anything from x readers to just two chatacter ships! I will try to make it to the best of my ability!{Hiatus over}
Relationships: Danganronpa/reader, Genocider Syo/Reader, Makoto/Reader, Monokuma/Reader, Rantaro Amami/Reader - Relationship, Rantaro/reader, Syo/Reader, Toko/Reader, charcter/character, kokichi/reader, makoto naegi/reader, toko fukawa/reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	1. Suggestions Here Please !!

Hello! 

This is the place where you can suggest a one-shot. No smut as i have said in the description. 

You can be as specific as you want! You can also be vague and just see what i can come up with! 

I will reply to you to tell you if I am doing your request! 

Thank you !!


	2. Pig Wrangling With Toko, Komaru, and you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the first request! i thought it was funny so this is awesome

“W-why do w-we have to do this a-agin?” Toko whined. “Oh come on, Toko! It’s not that big of a deal,” said Komaru. “Right, (Y/n)?”

You thought it was a big deal. I mean, pig wrangling hogs? Come on! “I’ve never done this before,” you started. “Why are we even doing this in the first place?” Komaru turned, with a determined expression planted in her face, towards the hogs. “We just have to!” she said, and by the tone of her voice, you knew you couldn’t refuse. 

Toko looked annoyed, you understood but with how Komaru was currently, you just had to do it. Komaru walked over to you and handed over a rope. She gave one to Toko as well. “Okay,” she said, while taking a deep breath. “I’m gonna count to three and then we can start!” You and Toko reluctantly nodded. 

“One.”

“Two!”

“THREE!” 

The three of you took off running towards the hogs. “H-how am i s-supposed to t-throw this thing?!” screamed Toko. She threw the rope but it just hit the floor. “Damn y-you hogs!” You held in a giggle at that. 

Komaru was trying her best to keep up with the pig she was currently trying to catch, but it just kept on running faster. “Who,” she said, out of breath. “Who knew hogs could run so fast..!” 

While you were looking over at the other two, you didn’t seem to notice what the hogs were doing. Toko stopped abruptly. “Wh-what...” You furrowed your brows in confusion. “What’s wrong Toko?” She pointed a hand to the left. You noticed that Komaru had stopped as well, looking in the direction Toko was pointing. 

You swiftly turned your head, but stopped with wide eyes. “What..” you whispered in disbelief. Komaru stared. “The pigs are in the..” she cut herself off. “Th-the oil r-reserve!” Toko yelled. You swiftly walked over to Komaru. “I’m guessing this is bad,” you said to her. Komaru nodded in confirmation. You groaned. You already weren’t looking forward to this, but now you have to get pigs out of oil?! Great. 

You stomped over to the oil reserve. “Wh-where are you g-going?” Toko asked reluctantly. “What does it look like,” you said somewhat angrily. Toko looked at you in disbelief. “Y-you’ll get c-covered i-in oil!” she yelled at you. You nodded, knowingly. 

Komaru looked over at you, then at Toko. “I’m gonna go help (Y/n).” Toko’s eyes widened. “H-huh?!” She hung her head low, grumbling quietly to herself. “Th-then, I guess I h-have to help t-too,” she whispered. Komaru smiled, then engulfed Toko in a hug. “Thank you, Toko!” Toko looked to the floor. “Y-you c-can let go of m-me.” Komaru giggled, before running to catch up to you, Toko not too far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i did well !! I’m sorry if i got Komaru’s character wrong! i haven’t seen much of her yet. Also, i’m not very familiar with pig wrangling, so i looked up a little and this is what it looked like. Hopefully it’s accurate!
> 
> I’m sorry if it’s shorter than expected!!!


	3. Makoto x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend didn’t leave a comment for this but she asked me to write it !! i love makoto so this will be easy for me lol
> 
> she didn’t give anything too specific so i’m planning on writing a getting together fic! 
> 
> (y/n) = your name

It was Friday, your favorite day of the week for many reasons. The first reason being, school is over and you can finally go home. The second, is kinda embarrassing for you. You see, you have a crush on this kid in your class, Makoto Naegi. How does that pertain to this? Well, every Friday, you and Makoto go over to his house to study.

~Oooo flashback time~

_Math was not your best subject. You sucked at it. You had a math test coming up at the end of this week, which by the way, you weren’t prepared for at all. ‘I am totally gonna fail,’ you thought, as you walked into the local library._

_Groaning, you plumped down into a chair, sitting your backpack on the floor. You reluctantly took out your math notebook and a pencil. ‘Alright, I can do this. Totally.’ With a determined look on your face, you started doing your...homework. This was studying._

_You sat there, in the library, in the same spot, for hours, just doing math homework. ‘Why do letters have to be in math?! Keep those in english!’ you thought angrily._

_While your attention was fully on the math in front of you, you didn’t notice a bit sit in the chair in front of you. “Hey!” he greeted you, cheerfully. You jumped up, his greeting breaking your focus. “Hi,” you said to him, awkwardly. He smiled at you, while taking out a notebook._

_”You’re (Y/n), right?” he asked after a couple minutes. “Hmm? Oh, yeah,” you said, just trying to finish your math homework. “I’m not sure if you know me, but i’m in your class! The names, Makoto Naegi,” he said, a little too cheerfully._

_You were getting a little annoyed now, but you tried not to let Makoto annoy you too much. “Okay, cool,” you said after an awkward silence. He just nodded slightly, and went back to his work._

_“Ugh,” you groaned. This math was just too hard! Why was there 50 problems of the same thing, something you barely went over! You slammed your head into the table, earning a slight jump from the boy in front of you. “A-are you okay?” he asked with a concerned tone. You sighed. “Yeah, i’m fine. This math homework is just too damn hard.” His eyes widened slightly. “I can try to help. I’m not too good at math though.” You looked at him with eager eyes. “Wait, really?!” He laughed slightly. “Yeah!”_

_After that Makoto asked you if you’d like to study at his house. You, of course, said sure. After some time, it weaved its way into your Friday routine._

~Flashback over~  
  


Anyways, back to now.   
  


School had ended, to your enjoyment, and now all you had to do was meet up with Makoto. But, life isn’t always nice to you. You walked out of the building, only to notice that it was raining. ‘Oh. I’ll just get out my umbrella,’ you thought. You took off your backpack and started rummaging through it, looking for the umbrella. “Oh my lord,” you whispered to yourself. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

You had forgotten to pack an umbrella. 

Frustrated at yourself, you closed your eyes and tried to think of someway to stay dry. ‘Maybe..putting a jacket over my head?’ you thought. Perfect! If you brought a jacket. Groaning, for what felt like the millionth time, you just decided to book it across the street. 

“Okay,” you whispered. “One, two, th-!” You fell to the floor. ‘What the-‘ you opened your eyes, and you just stared with wide eyes. A person was on top of you, more specifically, Makoto effing Naegi. He seemed to finally notice the position they were in, and scrambled off of you with a red face. 

“H-hey,” he said awkwardly. “Hi,” you said, also very awkwardly. Both of you just looked off to the side in an awkward silence. “I’m so sorry,” Makoto said to break the silence. “I-I was just coming over to walk with you, then I slipped, a-and,” he trailed off. You forced a small smile. “I-it’s okay.” Makoto nodded, small and quick.

You two were just standing in the ran, not making eye contact. “We should probably head to my house,” the brown haired boy said quickly. You nodded, still not making eye contact with the other. You walked side by side, this time the silence more comfortable.

You noticed Makoto’s eyes widening out of the corner of your eye. “What’s wrong?” you asked, concerned. “I should’ve brought an umbrella,” Makoto said quietly. You chuckled, “It’s alright. We’re both soaked already, so it’s no use now.” He giggled, “Yeah, you’re right.” 

“I’m home! (Y/n)’s here as well!” Makoto shouted as he opened the door to his house. His parents were used to you coming home every Friday, so you weren’t sure why he had to say that every time. You shrugged and decided not to think much of it, it was probably just a habit of his. 

He took off his shoes, and so did you. Makoto frowned slightly. “You’re soaked.”You furrowed your brows. “Yeah? I know that already.” He thought for a moment before excitedly saying,”You should borrow Komaru’s clothes!” You were lost. “I can just wait until i get home,” you stated. Makoto shook his head. “No.”

Befire you knew it, you were in Komaru’s room, staring at her closet. “You can wear whatever. I don’t really care,” Komaru stated. You nodded, although you thought this was over the top. 

The clothes actually fit you almost perfectly. The shirt was a bit loose, as were the pants, but they fit well enough! You chose just a simple red sweater, and grey sweatpants. You were kinda cold anyways. 

After thanking Komaru, you joined Makoto in his room. “Hello!” you said as you opened the door. “Hey!” Makoto answered. He was wearing his usual sweater, jacket, jeans combo. Makoto was on his side of the bed, waiting for you to sit down next to him. By sides, you mean studying spots. 

You sat down next to Makoto. “What are you having problems with?” he asked kindly. You thought for a moment before responding, “Nothing in particular. Can we just go over everything?” He nodded, eagerly. 

It took a while, but soon enough, you guys were done with everything you had learned that day. Something you do after studying, is just hanging out with Makoto. It was fun, and was also kinda like a reward for you. You would never admit that though. 

You were sitting in the left side of Makoto’s bed, while he was in the right. You looked over and noticed that he was texting someone. Not wanting to be nosey, you didn’t look. However, it piqued your interest when he started blushing.

“What’re you doing?” you asked, trying not to sound too interested. “I-it’s nothing!” he squeaked. “Sure, okay.” You weren’t convinced. “Tell me,” you smirked. Makoto sat up, putting his phone face down on the bed. He looked at you, face pink, and said, “No.” 

You sat up as well, staring at him, and you reply, “Yes. Tell me.” His face got even redder. That didn’t help your curiosity. You squinted your eyes, the dived for his phone. “NO!” he yelled. Thankfully, for Makoto, he grabbed his phone, and held it tightly. 

You pouted and crossed your arms. “What’s so bad that you can’t tell me?” Makoto just stared at you.

”Will you go out with me?” he squeaked.

’Huh?’ Your face burned. ‘Did-did I hear him correctly?’ You looked at him with wide eyes, and a gaping mouth. He just stared back, with a mortified expression. “It’s fine if you don’t want to,” he said quickly. “I don’t care.” It was obvious that he cared. 

You didn’t want to stay quiet forever so you answered him, “Sure.” You were quiet, almost talking in a whisper. Makoto’s eyes grew even wider, if that was possible. “Y-you- sure..?” You nodded slowly, averting your eyes to the floor.

Before either of you knew it, Makoto engulfed you in a hug. “Oh my god, you don’t even know how happy I am!” Your face got hotter by the minute, don’t worry, so did Makoto’s. You giggled. “I-i’m happy too,” you managed to say, as you hugged Makoto back. 

He pulled back from the hug and looked at you with an adoring expression. His face slowly turned into one of embarrassment. “D-does this mean you’ll be my girl friend?” You laughed. “No.” He stared at you with a somewhat scared expression. “Not until you tell me what you were looking at on your phone.” He groaned, “Ugh, fine.” The answer is not one you would expect. 

“S-so, um, Leon knows that you come over to my house every Friday,” he started. “A-and he texted me then saying ‘if you don’t ask out (Y/n) now then i’m GOING to tell her you like her,’ and I knew he was serious, so I, uh, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any suggestions feel free to leave comments!
> 
> can you tell i love makoto. oh my god this was longer than expected


	4. Monokuma x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for a monokuma x reader so here you go !! i’m not sure how it’ll go but i hope you enjoy it. ive never really heard of people requesting this but i’m sure it’ll be fun to write !!
> 
> (y/n) = your name

It’s been a year since you and Monokuma got together. That was probably the happiest moment of your life. You hoped it was the same for him. Even if he’s a little short, that didn’t bother you. You loved him, and he loved you.

Some may judge, but you never let them get under your skin. Monokuma was truly your soulmate. He gave the best hugs, the best kisses, and he was always there for you. It was wonderful.

“Wanna go to the movies?” Monokuma had asked you. It was your date night, one of your favorite nights. “Sure, but what movie?” you asked. Monokuma thought for a moment before deciding, “How about this new one that came out called, Danganronpa?” You nodded eagerly, happy he chose the movie that you wanted to go to. He smiled at you, lovingly. You blushed and smiled back.

The two of you walked hand in paw inside the theatre. Monokuma ordered a soda and a large bag of popcorn to share. You grabbed the tickets, and then walked with monokuma to your seats. “I can’t wait!” you said, excited. Monokuma looked at you and grinned. “Me neither.”

You were so happy that you had Monokuma by your side. He always made things better for you, always. He was so nice, to you, and you loved it!

After the movie was over, Monokuma looked at you and saw that you were crying. “Th-that was so g-good!” you said through tears. He laughed at you, but you weren’t hurt because you know that’s just how Monokuma is. You joined in anyways. “I’m happy that you liked the movie, darling,” he said to you. You laughed a little, then took his paw into you hand. “Thank you for this,” you said quietly. He blushed, but smiled. “It’s no problem.”

”No problem at all, my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grrrr i hope you liked it !! i’m sorry that it was short. it was kinda hard for me to write about monokuma but i how you liked what i could come up with! 
> 
> more suggestions are very much welcome!!


	5. Kokichi x reader at Chuck E. Cheese !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i apologize in advance for getting Kokichis character wrong. i got all i know about him from tik tok and friends. i hope it’s not too off !!
> 
> (y/n) = your name

“I’m borrrrred,” Kokichi complained. He rolled over on his stomach, as he was currently on a bed. You were laying next to him. “You’re such a lame and boring person,” he told you, voice muffled by the bed. Kokichi sat up on his knees and stared at you. You stared back, with an unamused expression. 

Kokichi’s face morphed into a sly grin. “Nishishishi~! That was a lie! You know how i am.” He crossed his arms and pouted. “I am actually bored though.” You giggled at his antics. “How about we go to Chuck E. Cheese?” you suggested, with a smile. 

He stood up on the bed and towered over you, for once. “Ooo, ooo, ooo!” he said, as he bounced up and down. “No,” his face was blank. “I’m kidding! Sure!” He jumped off the bed, then looked at you expectantly. You furrowed your brow, confused, so you asked,“Wait, right now?” Kokichi scoffed. “Obviously. I’m bored so we’re going now, (Y/n).” 

It only took 10 minutes to drive to Chuck E. Cheese, thankfully. Kokichi wouldn’t stop asking, “Are we there yet?” It was starting to drive you crazy. Yes, you love this man with all your heart. Do you also want to punt him into the sun? Also, yes. 

Kokichi hopped out of the car and grabbed you hand. You had a small smile on your face as he pulled you into the building. “Oh, oh, oh!” Kokichi said, a little too loudly. “I’m going to the shooting game! See ya!” He went on his tip toes, and pecked your cheek, before running off. You blushed, but chuckled at him. 

You decided that the first game of the day would be the bass fish spinner! You had already bought tokens for the two of you, but you’d have to use them wisely. 

As you were about to insert two tokens into the game, a force from beside us knocked you to the ground. “Ow,” you grumbled. You stood up, grabbing the back of your head, and saw that Kokichi was staring right back at you. “Oops,” he whispered. “I ran out of tokens,” he whined. “Can i buy more? Please, please, please, please, plea-” You covered his mouth with your hand. “No, I have no more money.” 

He struggled to say anything under your hand, so he licked it. “EW!” you yelped. “Nishishishi~!” He ran off, knowing that you wanted to scream at him. “KOKICHI! COME BACK HERE!” you screamed in the middle of Chuck E. Cheese. You ran as fast as you could to catch him, but even though he was short, he was fast. 

You chased after him for almost a full 10 minutes. It would’ve been longer, but a worker kicked you guys out . “Was that fun enough you you?” you asked, sarcastically. Kokichi laughed loudly. “No! I wanna do more!” You faked a groan. “Well, I’m running out of money!” He stuck his tongue out of you and ran to the car. You laughed and thought, ‘I really do love this man.’ What you didn’t know, was that he was thinking the same thing. 

‘I really do love you, (Y/n).’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaaaaaaa 😫
> 
> i hated how this turned out but what can i say. i hope you like it tho
> 
> suggestions are welcome !!


	6. Toko and Syo fighting for the female Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so let me explain a bit PLEASE READ OR IT WONT MAKE SENSE
> 
> this is an au where Toko and Syo are twin sisters !! they’re fighting for the readers affection and the reader is the only one that they’re nice to.

Toko was in trouble. Not literally, but she did just find out that her sister, Syo, had a crush on HER crush. That’s not fair! (Y/n) was supposed to be for her not her sister! Ugh, there’s nothing she can do anyways. 

Syo always annoyed Toko with her constant babbling and her need to be included in every conversation. Like now. “Hey~! Whatcha talking about!” she said happily to (Y/n) and Toko. Syo wrapped her arm around (Y/n)s shoulders, tongue still hanging out. Toko growled under her breath. That was just too far. “Hey!” Toko yelled to the best of her abilities. “You don’t need to butt into every conversation i’m having.” Her hands were scrunched into fists. Syo cackled. “Ooo~ Are you jelly jelly?” Toko’s face scrunched up, probably from anger. She marched away, most likely to the library. 

(Y/n) looked at Syo, confused. “What happened?” Syo shrugged. “My sister can be as confusing as Shakespeare’s plays, honey.” (Y/n) giggled, as she does when Syo talks. She’s sure she doesn’t mean it, but Syo can be so funny sometimes. “I’m gonna go check on her,” (Y/n) said, but before she could walk of Syo was standing in front of her, blocking her path. “No, I’m sure that creeps okay.” She grinned and pointed a thing to her chest. “How about you spend some time with good ol’ me!” Syo had a closed eyes smile. 

(Y/n) hesitated for a split second before deciding, “Sure. Why not?” She smiled at the serial killer in front of her. “I’ll check on Toko later though. I’m serious.” Syo laughed loudly, dragging (Y/n) by the arm outside. Once they stepped out, (Y/n) took a deep breath, staring at the clear sky above. ‘Pretty..’ she thought, forgetting what she was doing. Well almost. Syo whacked her in the head. “Hahaha! You can’t stare at the sky forever dummy.” Syo wouldn’t mind if she did, she looked gorgeous doing anything. (Y/n) giggled, shaking her head. “Okay, okay.” 

It was getting dark outside, so (Y/n) said her goodbyes to Syo and walked back in the school building. It was pretty convenient, as they did live in the school due to the system. ‘What was I gonna do again..?’ she thought. ‘Oh yeah! I need to check in on Toko. I wonder if she’s okay..’ 

She walked down the dorm hallway and checked each nameplate, looking for the name Toko Fukawa. It didn’t take long, as her room was in the middle. Knocking quietly on the door, (Y/n) waited outside lost in thought. The door squeaked open slowly, causing (Y/n) to jump slightly. “(Y-Y/n?)” Toko said quietly. “W-what’re you doing..here?” She opened the door more, allowing herself to be seen. “I wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed upset.” Toko flinched, looking as if she’d never been asked such a question. “I-i’m fine!” Toko said stubbornly. She was about to shut the door, but (Y/n) wouldn’t allow that. No way! She stuck out her foot, which kind of hurt when the door slammed into it, and made it impossible to close the door. 

“What’re you d-doing?!” Toko attempted to close the door over and over, but (Y/n) just wouldn’t allow it. “You’re not okay. Tell me what’s wrong!” She stopped slamming the door as she shrunk down, biting at her thumb. “You’re so st-stubborn,” she muttered, which made (Y/n) laugh. “Wh-what’s so funny?!”

”Nothing, nothing! Just let me in.” Toko obliged quietly, not knowing why she had refused before. Toko quickly sat down on her bed, slightly motioning (Y/n) to do the same, which she did. Being this close to (Y/n) made Toko nervous, as it had for a while. She noticed just how close they were when she felt a hand on her own. 

Toko pulled her hand away in slight shock. (Y/n) realized her mistake and apologized, facing away flustered. “A-anyways,” (Y/n) started. “How are you doing?” She looked at Toko with slight concern in her eyes. Tokyo’s face blushed slightly as she answered. “F-fine I guess.” 

“No you’re not.” Toko flinched. How could (Y/n) read her that well? Or maybe she’s just easy to read. “W-why do you c-care anyways?” she asked, not in her normally defensive tone. “Because I’m your friend, Toko.” 

Friend.

Right.

Toko knew this wasn’t the beat idea, but she decided to go for it. The idea of being just ‘friends’ forever, pained her. 

“(Y-y/n)?” 

“Yeah?”

”I-I l-like y-“ 

“SUP!” yelled someone from outside the door. “Can I come in? Who am I kidding! I’m coming in!” The door slammed open to reveal Genocider Syo. 

“Hey Syo!” (Y/n) greeted.

“Hey sweet cheeks!” 

“S-sweet cheeks?!” (Y/n) said, visibly flustered. That was a new one for her. (Y/n) turned to Toko. “What were you telling me?” Toko glared at her sister before quietly saying, “Nevermind. I’ll tell you later.” 

Oh. That’s odd. 

“Oooo~ (Y/n)! I have something to say to you!” She was waving her arms wildly around, dancing slightly. (Y/n) asked, “What is it?” Syo winked at someone, probably her or Toko as they were the only ones in the room, and said, “I’m in love with youuu!” She said it like a song.

(Y/n) just stared at her, mouth agape. That’s definitely not what she was expecting. “Speechless, huh?” Syo started with a manic laugh. “You’re lucky i decided only to kill the men!” (Y/n) was still silent, not knowing how to respond. Did she feel the same way? She didn’t know. 

Toko broke the silence by proclaiming, “Hey! Th-that’s what I was gonna tell (Y/n)!” 

What. Two people? Two people are in love with her. Okay. 

“Well too bad! I said it first so (Y/n)’s mine! Plus, she liked hanging with me today.” Syo laughed loudly, but (Y/n) couldn’t hear it.

”C-come on! That’s n-not how it works and you know it!” Toko started. “(Y/n) would get to choose who she liked more. You can’t decide f-for her!”

(Y/n)’s head was spinning in disbelief. Two. People. Just confessed their love. To her. “Hey guys,” she started. “I don’t think I can really... choose.” Her voice was quiet as she tried to choose her words carefully. Maybe this was a dream, but dreams usually didn’t last this long. 

“Whatdya mean?! Yes you can. Just say,” Syo tried to mimic (Y/n)’s voice. “I choose Genocider Syo.” She shook her head, quietly saying no. Toko was important to her too, just as much as Syo was. She couldn’t choose between her two favorite people. 

“I just can’t choose.

”I love you both.”


	7. Rantaro x Reader Fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you read i would like to say  
> i have no idea how to write rantaro   
> i’m so sorry if i get his character wrong 
> 
> he’s going to be an anime boy who smirks a lot
> 
> also all of these one shots are not for a specific gender unless the commenter asks me!

You woke up to someone shaking you softly, hearing small whispers of “Come on, get up already.” You grumbled at the voice and attempted to slap their hands off, you failed, while rolling to the other side. The shaking stopped and you thanked God. 

Suddenly, a ton of weight plopped itself into you, making it difficult to breath. “G-get o-off!” You pushed the weight off, now much more awake. “Wha- who- I- what.” Apparently, you still couldn’t speak. 

A small laugh was heard from beside you. Oh. Rantaro Amami. Oh, oh! That’s your boyfriend! You shoved him off the bed as payback for him jumping on you. “Ha!” you laughed at him. Rantaro stood up and walked over to you, kissing you’re forehead. “Good morning, my angel.”

You smile up at him. “Good morning!” Then, you yank Rantaro onto the bed with you, promptly falling asleep again. His eyes widen in slight disbelief. Shaking you harder than this morning, he says, “Hey! We have a date planned today. You can sleep later.” 

You jump up at the reminder. “Oh yeah,” you say while smiling sheepishly. He shakes his head in mock disapproval. “Tch, tch. You do this everytime.” You shove his shoulder and walk past to get dressed. 

“I’m ready!” you tell to him. He laughs and replies, “If you’re ready then come here!” You don’t hesitate to run over to him. He looks at you, and promptly kisses you. Surprised, you backed away slightly, but kissed him back afterwards.

“Did you like my surprise?” he asked after. You shook your head in ‘disappointment.’ “No. You could’ve done better.”

Rantaro and you talked all the way to the coffee shop.

You opened the doors to the place and was bombarded with the smell of fresh coffee. It smelled really good. “Where would you like to sit, my angel?” Rantaro asked with a slight smirk. You rolled your eyes playfully, and chose the two person seat next to the big window. 

Rantaro sat down after you did and looked at you, well more like stared. You leaned in, head in hand, staring at him as well. He smiled, not smirked, smiled, and said, “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” It was the most genuine comment someone could make. It made you so... happy? No. Way more than that. He made you feel like you were floating, when he spoke you weren’t on Earth anymore. It was an otherworldly feeling. You loved it.

You couldn’t think of a response so you just smiled.

”I mean it,” he started.

”I love you so much.”

That was the first time he told you that he loved you. 


	8. Kokichi x Reader Fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM JUST WRITING EVERYTHING TONIGHT WOOO

People warned you about him.

They said “Don’t agree to study with him. You’ll definitely regret it!” But, why? You’re fine right now. He even gave you a homemade brownie! 

Oh. He’s Kokichi Ouma. Apparently a very avid liar. Unless he’s a magician, I don’t think he could lie about the brownie in your mouth right now. It’s so good! 

“Oh, I know I said that those brownies were homemade, but I bought them at Target yesterday.”

Oh. 

“I don’t care. They’re still good,” you said with a brownie stuffed if your mouth. Now that you think about it, you guys haven’t really studied since you got here. Sure, you read a couple pages for school but nothing else. “Hey, dontcha think we should start working on actual work?” you asked Kokichi.

”Theres schoolwork? I completely forgot.”

”That’s why you invited me over. To do schoolwork.”

”It is?” He titled his head like a cute puppy. “I don’t remember that.” He must be lying. They all said he would, but this was kinda cute. Why’d they talk like he was some sort of monster? 

“Kokichi-” You were cut off by the boy squeezing you. “Okay then.” He was hugging you for no reason. “What’re you doing there Kokichi? Could you let go.” You found yourself reluctant on asking him that question.

“Why? I’m cold, brrrrrr.” He shook when he said that as to prove a point. “And you’re really warm.” He looked up at your face, which was warmer than usual you noticed. “You’re practically a furnace.” He explained everything as if it was obvious, as if it could explain jumping on you. 

His face was clearly bright red, but he didn’t seem to notice. “Kokichi. There’s a jacket on your bed.” He bent his head to look behind you and saw that there was, indeed, a jacket in his bed. He said, “Huh,” but didn’t let go. “You’re better than a jacket though.” You were really questioning why people hated him. He’s kinda... sweet. 

He let go of you, but didn't stop looking at you, more specifically, you're face. "I-is there something on my face?" you stuttered. He grinned, laughing. "Nishishishishi~ Yeah. There is." You're eyes widened as you tried to find what was on your face, when you felt hands on the side of your face. "Wh-" 

Kokichi kissed you.

"My lips." He grinned at your confusion.

"What?"

"That's what was on your face."

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then kokichi force fed you all the target brownies


End file.
